Forever broken
by charliebraxton4ever
Summary: RE-WRITTEN! Do the Braxtons have what it takes to win the fight against life? Who comes out on top? THIS STORY HAS STRONG LANGUAGE AND VIVID SEX SCENCES!


Forever broken chapter 1

Forever Broken

**BEFORE READING PLEASE NOTE THAT THERE ARE SOME VERY VIVID/VISUAL/DETAILED SEX SCENCES AND VERY STRONG COMPULSIVE SWEARING!**

**AN: Hi readers Also the conversation lines are in Bold! Also note that there will be song lyrics used during every chapter (in Italics) the name of the song and artist will be mentioned at the beginning of all chapters there will also be a quote down the bottom! Please Read the disclaimer as I will not be posting it again! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Home and Away or any of its Characters (however I do own the characters that I made up) _

****_-River boys don't do drugs or any of that stuff (they are just a gang)  
- Charlie was shot but didn't die  
- Heath and Bianca are together and she is 8.7 months pregnant  
-Ruby and Casey are not in this story yet!  
-Charlie's brother is Vj (and he's not Leah's son)  
-Places in summer bay have changed_

Character Profiles

1.  
*Charlotte Louise Emilia Catherine Buckton  
NICKNAME: Charlie  
AGE: 28  
SIBLINGS: Vj Buckton  
PARENTS: Ross and Elise Buckton  
ADDRESS: 32 Palma Crt  
OCCUPATION: Personal assistant at Holden Real estate, Owner of Blood and Sand (tattoo palor)  
TATTOES: Hip- Blood and Sand, Right shoulder blade - Charlotte  
CHILDREN: Kyemah (4)

2.  
*Darryl Sean Mathew cody-kenedy Braxton  
NICKNAME: Brax  
AGE: 31  
SIBLINGS: Heath and Braxton  
PARENTS: Sean and Lyn Braxton  
ADDRESS: 32 Palma crt  
OCCUPATION: Owner of River Water (restaurant)  
TATTOES: Chest - Blood and sand, Back - Time is Now  
CHILDREN: Kyemah (4) Scarlet (17)

3. *Heath Dean graham cody-kenedy Braxton  
AGE: 29  
SIBLINGS: Darryl Braxton  
PARENTS: Sean and Lyn Braxton  
ADDRESS: 73 Saxonvale Tce  
OCCUPATION: Sport teacher at Summer bay high  
TATTOES: (same as on haa)  
CHILDREN: Darcy (8)

4. * Bianca Myra faith Braxton  
NICKNAME: Bee  
AGE: 28  
SIBLINGS: N\A  
PARENTS; Joanna and mike Scott  
ADDRESS: 73 Saxonvale Tce  
OCCUPATION: Principal and Languages teacher at summer bay high  
TATTOES: N/A  
CHILDREN: Darcy (step) (8)

5.  
* Scarlet Jordan Sophia-rose Braxton  
NICKNAME: Scar, Carla  
AGE: 17  
SIBLINGS; Kyemah (4)  
PARENTS: Darryl Braxton, Leyton Perivoc  
ADDRESS: 1 Hilton dr  
OCCUPTATION: Professional Dancer and will have other jobs.  
TATTOES: Shoulder blade- Blood sweat but never tears Hip- Blood and sand (oo replaced with hearts)  
CHILDREN: Daniel (3)

6.  
* Kyemah James Cody-kenedy Braxton

_NICKNAME: Ky  
AGE: 4  
SIBLINGS: Scarlet (17)  
PARENTS: Charlie Buckton and Darryl Braxton  
ADDRESS: 32 Palma crt._

7.  
* Vj Keith Ross Buckton  
AGE: 20  
SIBLINGS: Charlie (28)  
PARENTS: Ross and Elise Buckton  
ADDRESS: based on the gold coast  
OCCUPATION: Pro surfer  
TATTOES: Left Shoulder (words underneath each other) Ross, Elise, Charlotte

•PLACES:

Name  
Type  
Owners  
Workers

-River water  
-Restaurant  
-Darryl Braxton  
-Various

-Hangout  
-Cafe  
-Irene Roberts & Leah Patterson  
-Owners, Colleen, roo , Marilyn

-Blood and Sand  
-Tattoo parlour  
-Charlie Buckton  
-Various river boys

-Summer bay high  
School  
-Government  
-Bianca and Heath Braxton

-Surfers  
-Surf club  
-Alf Stewart  
-Various

-Holden Real estate  
-Real estate  
-Jack Holden  
-Charlie buckton and Leah Patterson  
  
**Chapter 1**

**Song: Secrets by One Republic  
**  
Brax pov.

I woke up to the smell of burnt bacon and eggs. I heard the front door open and shut then I heard Charlie say in a sing-song voice "**hhhheeeeyyyy hhheeeeaaaatttthhh want some breakfast?** " I heard a pause which I could imagine heath considering my girlfriends offer then heath said "**no thanks charlz brax in the bedroom ?**" then I heard him run up the tiled stairs and past Ky's room. Thank god I was in my Boxers because my door flung to reveal Heath and it would have been slightly awkward if I wasn't wearing anything. "**Brax she's in Summer Bay**" I rolled my eyes at him and then stated "**ye know heath it would help if ya told me who she is**" Heath ran his hand through his hair and shut the door firmly. "**Scarlet and she had a boy that looked about 3 with her**"

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess_

Til' all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Charlie pov.  
After Heath ran upstairs I looked down at what was meant to be bacon and eggs. I then realised why Heath turned them down. The clock struck 8:45 and I decided to go wake up Ky as I walked past my bedroom I heard Brax say " **scarlet's in summer bay oh sh*t what does she want and who was the boy with her what if he's my.. Oh my god what the hell am I going to do?**" I was curious to know who this Scarlet was so I made a mental note to ask Brax later. I headed into Ky's room I looked at the wall behind his bed and it was painted Light yellow with the word Kyemah painted beautifully across the entire wall in crisom red. On the wall opposite the words Blood and Sand were painted onto the yellow paint with a dark black. The 2 walls in between were plain yellow with wall stickers on them all of this was thanks to my beautiful best friend Leah. I picked up Ky from his bed and put him to my hip. I made my way downstairs just in time to see the door shut. I walked into our kitchen to see brax tipping the breakfast I made previously into the bin. "**Hey**" I said slapping his chest playfully "**I made that**" He leant down and kissed me before taking Ky off me. Brax gave Ky a kiss then set him down at the table with a plastic bowl of fruit loops.

_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

My god, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars

Brax pov.

I handed Charlie a bowl of fruit loops before reaching for my weet-bix then sitting down at the table opposite Charlie. I was still on edge about the information I had just received from heath and I could tell Charlie noticed. We continued to make small talk until Charlie burst "**Brax who's scarlet?" **she asked with a confused look on her face. I paused to think about the best way to say it, "**well remember a bit over 10 years ago I told you about how I told I had daughter but she died...**" I paused as I watched Charlie's face change as she realised what I was saying." **she didn't die... Charlie I am so sorry** " she shook her head and the whispered "**I have known you for at least 10 years when did you get the chance to see her without me knowing**" I didn't answer "**you didn't did you … how long has it been? How old is she? What is she like?**" I took a deep breathe before saying "**She would be 17 almost 18 now but I don't know what's she's like because I haven't seen her since she was 2**". Charlie gasped and then whispered " **that's 15 years brax 15**" before turning and walking out of the house leaving me with Kyemah.

_And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Singing straight, too cold  
I don't really like my flow, no, so_

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything

COMING UP!  
  
•Brax goes to great lengths to earn back Charlie's trust ... but does it work?

•Vj comes to town

•The Braxton's past comes back up!

•Who is the boy with scarlet?

•Scarlet moves to the bay and boy does she turn heads!

___So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, All my secrets away

**Quote of the Chapter:****To know that one has a secret is to know half the secret itself** Henry Ward Beecher

This is what Scarlet will look like  .  and yes I know it is Lara Bingle but I couldn't find anyone else lol! Don't forget 5 reviews = an update so Please review even if you aren't a member just hit that button right there ↓


End file.
